Human, Angel
by LadadaWhoa
Summary: That became their thing- calling each other by their species. That's who they were, nothing could change that. Not even the worst of their days.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Castiel had been together for a while. It started after Dean slipped up before he and Sam left for a hunt. He'd been telling the angel to keep his ears on just in case they needed the back up, and before following Sam to the door, he pecked a quick kiss on Castiel's lips, uttered a soft "love you," and exited with his brother. It wasn't until he was situated in the Impala that he realized what he did. Red faced and wide eyed, he asked his brother if that just happened. With a smile, Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and responded with a simple, "yup."

Facing the angel again after that was nerve wracking. Dean convinced Sam on the hunt that they didn't need Castiel's help, even though they both knew it would've been better if he were there. But in his bedroom in the bunker, he wasn't able to convince himself _not_ to call the angel. _I just need to tell him it was mistake,_ he told himself repeatedly, despite the fact that he knew it wasn't true. He heard a soft flap of wings behind him and he turned around, facing the angel from his most sinful and pleasant of dreams. Dean had planned on being cool about it; he really had, but as soon as his eyes were fed the image of the angel, he wasn't able to contain himself, his wants, and his needs. If it wasn't for Castiel's supernatural strength they both would've crashed through the window when Dean crashed his lips against Castiel's hungrily.

That was two years ago.

Now they lay together, sprawled amongst the couch. Dean's arm rested against Castiel's back, his fingers absentmindedly twirling in his soft black hair. He couldn't remember how long they'd been sitting like that, but complaining he was not. Smiling softly, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's temple gently, "angel," he whispered in his ear, a look of amusement on his face when Castiel's brow furrowed. "Human," he whispered back, his voice etched in confusion. Dean laughed happily, looking into Castiel's deep blue eyes. He cupped his chin in his hands, lifting it just barely, before connecting their lips together in a blissful, passionate kiss.

As time passed that became their thing- calling each other by their species. It certainly didn't change when Castiel lost his Grace and became human. No, that didn't change anything. They still playfully laughed with one another, spitting the word "human" at each other like it was some sort of disease, despite the evident smile in their voices; that's who they were, nothing could change that.

Not even the worst of their days.

"I'm just saying, you can't do it," Dean stated, trying his best to remain calm. Castiel's blue eyes narrowed. "You think because I am no longer an angel that I can't handle it?" He asked slowly, pointedly watching Dean, reading his body language. The other man's shoulders slumped and his eyes fell. "Cas that is not what I'm saying. I'm just saying, you're not ready."

"How am I not ready?" Castiel asked, voice raising an octave. "I've done this before, Dean. I can take care of myself." And before another word could be said, Castiel turned on his heels and walked away.

But both of them knew they couldn't stay mad at one another, no matter how much they wanted to.

They tried to give each other the silent treatment that night, Castiel sat atop their bed, a book in his hands; he purposefully didn't look in Dean's direction. Dean, he was slumped in a chair, cleaning his guns, also purposefully not looking toward the bed for any reason. Then, when Castiel was getting up to go to bathroom, his feet were tangled in the bed sheets, and before his journey would meet its end, he fell to the floor face first. Dean tried to contain his laughter, as he got up from his seat and helped to pull the sheet off of Castiel's body. "This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel said, trying to sound angry and failing miserably because he was wearing a cheeky grin. "It's a little funny." Dean admitted sheepishly, unsure if the ex-angel was still upset with him. Castiel shook his head playfully, his grin widening into a toothy smile. Dean laughed louder, propping himself up on his knees, and leaning in to kiss Castiel's forehead, moving down to kiss his cheek, his jaw line, before finally placing a long, lingering kiss on his slightly chapped lips, "I'm sorry, Cas."

"I know," Castiel whispered, placing his hand on the side of Dean's neck, his fingers tugging gently on the hairs around the base, "human." Dean smiled, taking Castiel's hand in his so both of them could stand up before they both pulled each other towards the bed.

Everyone else smiled when they were together; they radiated such a positive energy. "The most perfect couple, ever." As Charlie liked to put it, and no one could seem to disagree. Sam was the most happy of them all, though. Not only were things looking up, not only was there hope, but his brother and best friend were finally happy. What could be better than that?

The weather was nice; clear, sunny, peaceful breezes with moderate temperatures. It was beautiful. Almost. Sam, Dean and Castiel were on a hunt involving demons and angels alike. It was a familiar setting for them, dark, muggy abandoned warehouse full of nooks and crannies, cobwebs, cracks in the walls, so why was Castiel so uneasy when he heard Sam suggest they split up? After all, they've done this countless times before.

But still, Castiel walked around on his own, entering rooms, his flashlight unsteady in his shaking hand, an unknown emotion engulfing him. He walked about aimlessly until he came across the hall Dean went down. Seeing no harm, he shrugged and walked in the direction he knew Dean had gone.

A good seven minutes passed before he came by a door that was slightly ajar. Readying his angel blade, Castiel walked into the room, his eyes scanning for any danger. His shoulders relaxed. Empty. As Castiel was turning around to leave, he heard a gurgled cough which instantly made him turn around. His eyes widened and he was crouched on the floor next to the source of the noise in an instant.

He moved Dean's body so that he was resting in his lap and he rocked back and forth, cradling Dean's head in his hands. "I can't- I can't fix this." Castiel stated powerlessly through harsh breaths.

"Oh, Cas," Dean whispered, raising his hand up, running his fingers through Castiel's hair- like he's done thousands of times before-, before he let it slide down to his cheek, where he stroked his face gingerly. "It's not broken. Nothing's broken." His words were so quiet. He pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing as he tried to form words. "It's doesn't hurt, Cas." Castiel looked at him, blue eyes full of tears and disbelief. Dean's chest and stomach were gushing blood; his face was covered in cuts and forming bruises. He was still beautiful. "I love you," Dean managed, barely above a whisper, his voice hoarse, a single tear slipping from the corner of his eye. A smile played on his lips as he stroked Castiel's bottom lip with his thumb, "_human,_" a breathy chuckle escaped his paling lips as his green eyes fluttered shut, his head lolling to the side, his hand falling from Castiel's face, landing on the floor with a thud.

Castiel let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He shook his head, leaning down, his body wracking with silent sobs. He pressed his forehead against Dean's own, his eyes shutting as he whispered against Dean's delicate skin, "angel."


	2. Epilogue

_Sam and Castiel stumbled into the bunker, both holding onto Dean's body, preventing him from falling. Neither of them had said a word when Castiel found Sam, Dean hanging loosely in his hands. There wasn't anything to be said. "We'll bury him." Sam stated quietly, eyes red from crying; he ran his hand along his brother's face. _

_ "__We're not burning his bones." Castiel directed firmly, turning his head to look at Sam, who nodded in understanding and walked out of the foyer. When asked where he was going he merely answered 'to get a coffin'. Castiel tried to look anywhere but Dean's body, but despite himself, his eyes drifted to the couch where Dean's body lay, his head hanging off a pillow, his arms at his sides, his legs parted shoulder-width. He sighed, walking over and kneeling on the floor. His hand brushed against Dean's forehead, pushing away the hair that was matted down in blood and sweat. If he were still an angel, he would've been able to heal him. Castiel shook his head, defeated, standing up when Sam entered the room, the wooden coffin being dragged behind him. Getting up, he aided Sam in hauling the coffin into the car, Dean's body following, before they drove off to the cemetery. _

The trees rustled in the wind, the blades of grass danced amongst the ground, basking in the even rays the sun emitted for them to feast upon. Castiel sat cross legged in front of a tomb stone, blue eyes peaceful, a ghost of a smile on his lips. His hair shook in the wind. He smoothed out the sleeve to one of Dean's jackets; the only one he kept, it was his favorite. A simple zip up jacket, dark grey in color, a little frayed at the wrists; it made Castiel warm inside. His blue eyes scanned the engravement on the stone, _Dean Winchester January 24, 1979- March 12, 2014, Beloved Brother and Best Friend._ Castiel let out a sigh, "hello, Dean," he said finally, having been sitting there for half an hour. "I always think that coming here will be easier..." he trailed off, his eye brows knitting together as his ocean blue eyes narrowed. "I just can't shake the feeling that I failed you."

A bird chirped in the distance, distracting Castiel from what he was doing. His eyes reached the tall tree about five feet from him, landing on the bird that was perched happily on a thick branch. Humanity still amazed him; he could never seem to get enough of it, it was his Father's best creation, after all. His gaze drifted back to the tomb stone, "you know, I never said I loved you back at that warehouse. I mean, I guess you knew... I'm so sorry, Dean. Every time I come here... does it seem like I say the same thing?" His lips were parted, his eyes glared at the stone expectantly, as if waiting for it to answer his question. "I remember one day, we were lying outside in the field, staring at the stars because I had never really seen them before, and you insisted that they shined for me..." he trailed off, his lips twitching at the ends as he recalled the memory,

_It was a quiet night and they had just finished a hunt. They were sore and exhausted, but still Dean pulled a comforter from the bed and pushed Castiel out the door, ignoring his persistent attempts for them to just go and sleep. "C'mon, Cas, you told me yourself you've never paid much attention the 'twinkling lights'" Dean began, using air quotes. He smiled when Castiel scowled at him from over his shoulder. Dean moved in front of him and pushed some stray hairs off of Castiel's face, "besides, they shine for you, I swear." Castiel couldn't help but smile at that, so he graciously took Dean's hand in his and followed him out the door to the middle of the field that was located near the bunker._

_Once laid down on the blanket, they connected their eyes to the skies. Dean pointed out a few constellations to Castiel, who looked at them in awe. Dean turned his gaze away and looked at the man laying beside him, breathless. Never in his life has he seen anything so beautiful and magnificent. "Cas?"_

_"Hm?" Castiel responded, slowly peeling his eyes away from the stars to face Dean. He was taken aback, Dean's lips parted as he looked into Castiel's eyes; he had the kind of eyes that matched the skies, the kind of eyes that make you wonder why you've done anything else but look directly into them. "Will you love me for the rest of my life?" Dean asked quietly, mentally slapping himself in the face for sounding like a dumb teenage girl._

_"No," Castiel replied shortly. Dean felt a tug at his heart, his eyes connected with Castiel's again. "I'll love you for the rest of mine." Dean's heart fluttered at the words, again he mentally slapped himself, but he didn't care that much. Castiel would love him for as long as they both lived. How did he get so lucky? _

_"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Dean whispered, his thumb rubbing against Castiel's bottom lip, that perked up into a smile. "Why are you whispering?" Castiel asked, just as hushed which made Dean smile, "because you're my world, and all my stars." He looked deep into Castiel's eyes, he swears they captured the stars' light, "only you," he whispered, before placing his lips softly on Castiel's._

_"I love you," Castiel said when they parted before turning over and looking back at the sky. Dean smiled, watching Castiel enjoy this moment, he laid back down beside him, humming a quiet rhythm, "look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do..."_

Castiel smiled, a single tear falling down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away with the end of the jacket sleeve. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His nose began to sting and he knew he was gonna start crying, but he didn't want to, because while he missed Dean, he missed him every minute of every day, he appreciated the time they had together, and crying might insinuate that it wasn't enough, but it was. He ran his hand gingerly over the tomb stone, tracing all of its crevices with his index finger. "I love you, Dean, Dean Winchester; always." He allowed his hand to fall from the stone's face slowly. He leaned back, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, continuing to stare at the stone like it would move.

Little did he know that on top of that stone was a man, sitting inelegantly, gazing at him with a gleaming smile and bright green eyes. "I love you, too, Cas," he whispered through his smile, his eyes lighting ever so slightly when Castiel looked up, as though he could see him. He wished he was able to see him, and knew Castiel wanted to see him also. It almost didn't seem fair, being able to see Castiel, but for Castiel to not be able to see him. Dean cocked his head to the side when Castiel's brow furrowed and his head tilted the way it always did when he was confused. _Adorable,_ Dean thought, his eyes watching Castiel. He felt like he was able to see him, or maybe sense him, he wasn't sure.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to lift his eye brows. Could he see him? Dean was about to speak when he saw Castiel shake his head, defeated. The sight made his heart ache, he probably felt like he was there, but he didn't believe it.

"I'm here, Cas, I'm here." He pressed, hopping off the stone and placing his hand against Castiel's face, causing him to gasp with surprise before he leaned into the touch, his lips quivering and his eyes watering. "Dean..." he sobbed, angling his head toward the ground.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here, It's okay." Dean soothed, his hand running through Castiel's soft black hair, the way he always did when he had the chance.

"I- I love you," Castiel choked out, leaning further into Dean's touch, which made his ghostly angelic form swell with happiness.

"I love you, too. Always."

"I miss you," Castiel began, "are you here? I've never felt this before." Smiling, Dean placed his hand on Castiel's cheek, watching as his blue eyes widened in surprise, but his lips formed a sad smile nonetheless.

Castiel's eyes were closed, tears streamed down his face, and he couldn't help but smile when he felt as though something were there, stroking them away gently. Dean was here, he had to be. "You're my angel," Castiel mumbled.

Dean smiled, God, he really wished Castiel could see him, _hear_ him.

"And you're my human."


End file.
